1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device, in more particular, to a switch device provided with a pressure-operated switch and a slide-operated switch.
2. Related Art
As a conventional switch device, JP-A-10-197035 discloses a switch device provided with a case having a display panel and various types of switches having an operating knob exposed on the display panel of the case.
Inside the case, the above-mentioned display panel is arranged on a switch operating side, and a circuit board mounting various types of switches as well as a control portion is housed.
The various types of switches are composed of a push switch and a rotary switch, etc., each operably supported on the circuit board and connected to a drive portion via a switch circuit and the control portion. The push switch is switched by a pressing operation of an operating knob thereof, and the rotary switch is switched by a pivotal operation of an operating knob thereof, respectively.
In the above-mentioned structure, the operating knob of the push switch or that of the rotary switch is push-operated or pivotally operated manually by an operator in order to implement a function of the desired drive portion. In this case, when the operating knob of the push switch or that of the rotary switch is push-operated or pivotally operated, the switching of the switches corresponding to each type of operating knob is carried out, and a switching signal is outputted from the switch to the control portion. The control portion outputs a driving signal to each type of drive portions based on the inputted switching signal. The drive portion inputs the driving signal from the control portion, thereby implementing the function thereof.
In the meantime, in this type of switch device, the push switch and the rotary switch are each provided with a movable pressure contact portion and a movable sliding contact portion, in addition, a fixed pressure contact portion and a fixed sliding contact portion each corresponding to the movable pressure contact portion and the movable sliding contact portion are provided on a circuit board. Among the above contact portions, a fixed contact portion of the rotary switch corresponding to a movable contact portion is generally coated with grease in order to ensure good pivotal operability (a sliding movement of the movable contact portion) of the operating knob.
However, according to the conventional switch device, since a fixed contact portion corresponding to the push switch (a movable pressure contact portion) and a fixed contact portion corresponding to the rotary switch (a movable sliding contact portion) are provided on a mutual circuit board, a portion of the grease moves on the circuit board due to an effect such as vibration, etc., after coating the grease, and reaches the fixed pressure contact portion from the fixed sliding contact portion, thus, the grease intervenes between the fixed pressure contact portion and the movable pressure contact portion, thereby causing a contact failure.